Being Put Back into Place
by Kelp Butt
Summary: After Guilts tries and fails to display his dominance through sexual acts he's subject to punishment from his father. -A quick one-shot pony smut fic.-


"Get that weak ass shit OUT of here!" Was all Guilt heard before a heavy hoof slammed into his face. He crumbled to the ground, limp like a doll, and let out a crackled whimper of pain.

Bogg stepped over him, towering over his sons lithe, weak frame and growled. "You think you can overpower me?" his voice boomed into the silence of the room "You think you can take ME down?" His front hooves slammed into the concrete on both sides of Guilts head. Slowly, he leaned down to rest his nuzzle by his ear. "I'll _die_ before you are strong enough to take me. Look at what you're making me do! Wasting my seed on such a _weak colt_ like you." He spit on Guilts face and pressed his hard cock against his plot hole, rubbing its tip against it in a torturous attempt to get his son to beg for mercy.

"D-dad I...I wasn't r-really going t-t-to do it." Guilt finally whimpered in a pathetic, tiny voice. He looked pleadingly up at his father then tensed when he felt him rubbing harder against his entrance. "P-please..."

He knew his begging would do no good, he knew this was going to happen. Whenever a lesser male failed to properly take down an alpha they were subject to take whatever they had tried tenfold. Tried to beat them up? Say goodbye to non-broken bones. Guilt was just stupid enough to try to take him down sexually.

He didn't think his father would actually turn it around on him. Bogg was a religious stallion, only having sex to impregnate, there was no way he'd fuck his own son. Right?

The feeling of his entrance being painfully stretched was his answer. He choked on his own breath and tried to pull away, his hooves scraping the cement loudly in their futile attempt of escape. "Dad! Dad, please, n-no! Please, please I-I..I'm sorry! P-pleEEAAAA-" Guilts voice broke into a strangled scream as his father pushed further into him, his spines scraping his insides and the lack of lubricant causing him to stretch and rip painfully.

His body spasmed, broken screeching erupting from his lungs as Bogg pushed deeper and deeper into his insides. Finally, he felt his dad rest his thighs against him, fully sheathed inside his body. He shivered in the moment; trying desperately to get used to accommodating his cock inside him.

There was silence for what seemed like an hour as Bogg stared down at his son, watching his body twitch with fear and surpressed sobs. He put one of his hooves on his head and pushed it against the cement. "I'm going to make you regret ever even thinking about taking me down." was all he said before he pulled almost all the way out and slammed hard back into him.

Guilt let out a ear drum shattering scream, his useless attempts at escape growing more and more frantic as his dad forced himself into his body over and over again. He felt like he was going to puke, like his dad was fucking his insides into a mush and he shuttered in horror at the thought.

Bogg relentlessly plowed into his son, ignoring his screams of pain and desperate writhing. He leaned over and bit his ear hard, drawing blood, then bit his neck. Gurgling snarls mixed with screams as Guilt inadvertently clenched around his length while trying to break free. Bogg huffed heavily, his breath coming out fragmented and broken as he let out a loud moan.

It was then that Guilt felt his own erection twitch excitedly against the cement. He shivered at the feeling, feeling dirty to get off on his dad fucking him, and bit his lip hard, screams dying down into pained grunts and gasps. His dads furious pumping was getting less and less painful, due to a mixture of sweat and blood acting as a makeshift lubricant, and he was starting to get a twinge of pleasure from it.

Guilt began to push back against his father, swerving and twisting his hips to try and get him to hit his prostate. It took a few tries but he was eventually hit but a sudden burst of tingling, burning pleasure.

A moan escaped his lips and he pushed harder against Boggs thrust, his dick twitching against his stomach and bubbling precum. "Dhh...Daa-aaahhhdeee" he whimpered.

Bogg growled, pushing deeper into him and trying to suppress any more of his own groans of pleasure. He flexed his spines, letting them dig and rub painfully against the inside of his son. He wasn't going to last much longer, his climax drawing nearer with every thrust he gave.

"Puh-P-please...Daa-D-daaad." he was unable to hide that moan, Guilts groaning and pleading turned him on beyond belief. He couldn't hold in in anymore, he crashed deep into him one last time before his seed erupted from him. He roared with pleasure, his spines forcing him to stay still as he let wave after wave of his cum spill into his son.

Guilts back arched at the sudden warmth and pain, his own orgasm exploding through his body and soaking his fur and the floor. He tried hard to catch his breath, but all he could do was pant raggedly. His body went limp slowly, spent and sore from the ordeal.

He winced as his father tried to free himself from his depths, only to be stopped by his spines digging deeper into his flesh. Sharp, broken whimpers burst from his lips every time his dad tried to pull out, causing pain to ripple through Guilts body. He looked back at his dad as he kept trying, slowly inching his way out.

When bog finally freed himself he came out with a pop, and watched as his son collapsed to the ground. He took a few steps back and took in the sight of him lying there, used and defeated, and smiled proudly. His hoof met with the smaller males ass cheek and caused him to clench up at the pain.

Bogg laughed at the sight and spanked him harder, leaving a hoof print where he stuck. He hit him until his fur and skin turned a bright red and purple. Finished, he walked boldly to the door, finally satisfied in his revenge before looking back over his shoulder. "Next time, actually put up a fight instead of taking it like a bitch, Gnarled."

The door slammed shut.


End file.
